


Stepping Up to the Freaky Intangible

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic wasn't real, but Adam was good at pretending it was. In which Adam is a stage magician and Tommy is his skeptical assistant, and Adam shows Tommy the reality of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Up to the Freaky Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Stepping Up to the Freaky Intangible  
>  **Rating:** NSFW  
>  **Pairing:** Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff  
>  **Summary:** Magic wasn't real, but Adam was damn good at pretending it was.  
>  **Warnings:** AU, magicsex  
>  **Author's Notes:** For years, every time I've seen something with magicians, I've wanted to write something about one who used real magic. I just figured it would be original fiction. Then Adam Lambert came along. So, I wrote [15 minute porn](http://writersarenuts.livejournal.com/39543.html), then just _HAD_ to expand it.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and this stuff is all lies.

"Oh, come on." Tommy rolled his eyes, and he went back to tugging at tangle of laces holding his shirt together. If magic were real, surely he wouldn't have to fuck with this—The Great Glamberto or whatever they were calling his boss these days would just wave a hand, and they'd all be wearing their costumes. Properly. "Everyone out there knows that none of this stuff's real. Why bother?"

"What's wrong with making people believe in something for a while?" Adam chuckled and shook his head, and he strode over and began fixing Tommy's shirt, not caring that his own was still hanging wide open. "Besides, everyone once _knew_ that the earth was flat and that everything was caused by nasty demons and," Adam gave him a heated, teasing look, and Tommy became all too aware of the heat radiating from his nearby body, "that sex really, _really_ shouldn't be fun." All of Tommy's irritation melted away with that simple sultry glance. Fuck, it felt like the air itself had changed. Tommy shivered as Adam's fingers accidentally—or perhaps on purpose—slipped too far beneath his shirt and brushed against his new nipple piercing—another one of Adam's influences. Adam quirked his lips, and the knotted black laces seemed to fall apart with barely a touch. "What _do_ you believe in, hm?"

"I—" Adam reached up and trailed a thumb over Tommy's gaping lips, and Tommy looked up into his darkened blue eyes.

"Thirty minutes. Get your asses ready and—dammit, Adam, stop trying to fuck your assistants. Not everyone in here thinks that shit's sexy."

"Fuck off, Neil!" Adam raised his middle finger at his brother, but his eyes didn't leave Tommy's. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Tommy nodded, dazed, and Adam beamed at him and darted back over to the makeup table. Somehow, Tommy kept standing, even though his bones had turned to water and the air had turned to lava, and he couldn't stop staring at Adam, couldn't stop watching as Adam brushed shimmering powder across his skin and spread dark pink gloss across his lips, as Adam grinned and laughed with Taylor and Sasha, as Adam suddenly turned serious when talking to Monte, before they all broke into laughter again as Adam pulled a pocketwatch from Monte's mohawk. Adam glanced over, and fuck, he could almost feel it as their gaze met again. Tommy's cheeks grew hot, and he turned toward the mirror to do his makeup, trying to pretend that he could take his eyes off of Adam.

When he glanced away from his reflection, he saw Adam slipping on his one-armed coat. Adam noticed, and gave Tommy a soft smile that soon turned predatory. Tommy shivered, and to hide it, he stuck out his tongue. Adam laughed, and they both went back to getting ready.

Finally, Tommy slicked wine red lipstick across his mouth, careful to even out the edges, and swiped coal-black shadow across his eyelids, and he was finished. As he wandered over to the couch, Adam grabbed his ass, a brief touch, barely a pinch, that sent a shock of heat through his body. Tommy cast a feigned glare over his shoulder, and Adam gave him a blank, innocent look before bursting into giggles. "You fail so hard at being sexy, babyboy," Tommy said, but he knew anyone could tell it was a lie. "Maybe your magic needs a tune-up or something."

"Or something," Adam agreed, and gave Tommy another one of those sultry glances that made his cock grow hard. But there was no time to act on it, not when the show was minutes away and the whole crew around them, so Tommy plopped onto the couch between Taylor and Brad, and he unabashedly watched as Adam put the finishing touches on his costume.

Brad leaned closer, not looking up from his cell phone, and whispered, "Honey, you know I adore you, but if you hurt him, I will _end_ you," in Tommy's ear. Adam turned toward them and gave Brad a dirty look. Brad smiled back, sickeningly sweet on a razor's edge, and Adam mouthed, _Be nice_. Brad draped an arm over Tommy's shoulders. "He can read minds, I swear to Ra."

"Or maybe you're just predictable." Brad gaped, and Tommy shrugged and went back to focusing on Adam. How could anyone _not_ watch Adam? He filled the room—no, the whole _theater_ —with his presence, commanding attention with the tiniest movement, a beautiful force of nature. He looked more like a circus ringmaster than a magician, like he should be guiding some glorious freak show instead of pretending to do tricks. His costume was showy as hell, a gaudy clusterfuck that would look ridiculous on anyone else, but Tommy didn't care about the clothes. The purple top hat with the feathers and the scarlet "A," the dense velvet coat with golden trim and only one sleeve, the tight leather pants, the gaping silk shirt, the spike-heeled boots—they would all be gone soon enough, and then Tommy would...

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of the most disgusting ideas imaginable to discourage his aching cock, but how could he think of anything but ripping away those damned clothes and tracing the peacock feather tattoos on Adam's arm and the freckles on Adam's skin and _more_ with his tongue, or letting Adam ravish him, or...

Jesus Fucking Christ, he was _straight_ when he took the job.

Fortunately, before he could work up any genuine annoyance, it was time for the show. It always started with a basic trick—Adam would select someone from his "harem" of assistants, and the pair of them would disappear. Then, the assistant would reappear in a cage, and the show got more elaborate and complex.

When Adam pointed a long in his direction, Tommy's heart jumped. Adam never chose the two skeptics for the opening, saving Tommy and Brad for the sleight of hand tricks and the sexual displays scattered throughout the show. Adam gave him a reassuring smile, and slowly, Tommy stepped onto the short, golden platform. "Everyone, this is Tommy. Isn't he beautiful?" The audience cheered and whistled, and Adam hopped up beside him and pulled him close. "I think so, too." Then Adam's lips were on his, sticky and hot and tasting of strawberries, and Tommy melted against him as the screen was pulled around them and the world went dark and silent.

His eyes shot open, and he broke away from the kiss. "What—"

"Shh." Adam pressed a fingertip against his lip, while his other hand found one of Tommy's in the darkness and squeezed it softly. "I want to show you something," he whispered, his breath hot against Tommy's skin. "Do you trust me?"

"The show—"

"That world doesn't exist here." And it truly felt like it. He could see only darkness, not even the faintest hint of light, could smell only cologne and makeup and the palpable air of arousal, could taste only lipstick and Adam, could hear only the sounds of their breaths and the slide of clothes against clothes and skin against skin. "We're nowhere right now."

Suddenly, Tommy's clothes fell away, and shackles clanked around his wrists. "What the fuck? Adam—" He strained against them, the cold metal digging into his wrists and rattling in the silence. "Let me go, you crazy fuck!"

"I just don't want you to run, okay?" Adam's voice sounded pained, and his warm hand stroked Tommy's chest. "Fuck, Tommy, I just—I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. If I do something that's really a problem, _tell me_."

"This _is_ a problem!" He fought against the shackles, his arousal forgotten, and fuck, he really should've paid better attention when Adam did his escape artist act.

"Shh, shh! Just let me show you something, okay? Please?" Adam splayed his hand across Tommy's cheek and brushed his thumb over Tommy's lower lip. Hesitantly, Tommy relaxed, and leaned into Adam's touch. "I just need you to _see_ and to not be afraid and to _believe. Please_. I want you to believe in me."

No, Adam wanted him to believe in magic. "You do know it's all bullshit, right? What you're doing. Everyone knows magic doesn't exist."

Adam let out a soft laugh, and kissed Tommy's chest, over his heart. "Everyone used to know that the world was flat and that bathing would make you sick and that sex was evil, too." Adam pulled his hand away, and his lips moved downward, pressing kisses across Tommy's skin that made his blood seem to tingle with each touch against his chest and belly. "You really think this isn't real? That magic doesn't exist?"

Before Tommy could answer, the world was filled with a rush of sensation. Tommy clenched his eyes at the dim glow of candles, flinched at the brush of cool air against his hot skin, nearly gagged at the faint scents of cedar and cinnamon and vanilla incense. Fuck, it was all overwhelming, like everything coming back at once. "It's okay, baby," Adam murmured, and moved up to kiss his cheek and wrap his arms around Tommy. "Just breathe through it."

Tommy listened, letting Adam guide him as he breathed in and out, until finally he managed to brave opening his eyes just a tad. They shot open. He was expecting them to be beneath the stage, not hundreds of miles away in Adam's practice room. "What the fuck? How did you—"

Adam smirked. "Still don't believe me, baby?"

"How did you put all of this together?" Tommy looked around, trying to spot the differences, the tiny little flaws that would show him it was all an illusion. He saw none. "How did you—"

Adam laughed. "Don't use your head, baby—use your eyes. Use your heart. What do you see? What do you feel?"

"I see—" Tommy trailed off, shaking his head. "This is impossible! I don't even—"

"It's not an illusion." Adam lifted one of Tommy's imprisoned hands and kissed his palm, then dropped it and did the same to the other. "It's not a trick." He guided Tommy's chin up with the back of his hand until their eyes met. "It's all real; I promise. We really are here." The shackles melted away into nothing, and Adam kissed him, a gentle brush of lips that felt hotter than their most passionate kisses, more intimate, until Tommy pulled him closer and the kiss became heated. He felt it throughout his body, felt saturated in Adam's existence as his blood and his nerves turned to fire.

Adam guided them out of the room, not breaking the kiss as they moved into the darkness of the hall, then the bedroom. Then candles lit around them, and Adam stepped back and fucking _admired_ Tommy. "So beautiful," he whispered, and Tommy _felt_ it, like a warm glow of truth within his belly, like even if it wasn't truth before, it became truth through Adam's words. Adam circled him, trailing his fingertips lightly across his body in a way that should have tickled, tracing tattoos and pale flesh, tracing softness and roughness and the jut of hard bones. Tommy's eyes fluttered closed, and he had to fight to breathe. "Do you know what I want to do to you?" Adam said, in his ear, aligning his solid, warm, clothed body against Tommy's naked back.

"You want to fuck me?" Tommy asked, hopeful.

Adam let out a soft huff of laughter against Tommy's neck, raising goosebumps on his sensitized skin. The air hung heavy around them, thick with tension, the fate of the universe seeming to rest in the hands of one answer. "I want you to feel magic."

From anyone else, that would've been corny as fuck, but from Adam, it made Tommy's knees grow weak, made him arch back and bare his neck. Adam nuzzled against him, and pressed a kiss against his pulse. "Touch me, fuck me, do whatever. I trust you."

Adam froze, and Tommy turned to give him a questioning look. Adam was smiling—no, _beaming_ —his grin so wide and so bright. Tommy couldn't help but smile back. "Oh, baby, I'm gonna make this so good for you," Adam said, "I promise." Suddenly, his face fell. "Shit, we don't have time."

"I thought—"

Adam shook his head. "Don't worry about it, baby," he said, and kissed the corner of Tommy's lips. "Just...I can only freeze time for so long, and—"

Tommy stared at him. "You froze time." Adam nodded. "You can do that?"

"How do you think I change my makeup so fast every night?"

Tommy shrugged. "Magic?"

Adam laughed, and he pushed Tommy onto the bed. "You silly little shit," he teased, and crawled on top of him. "You're lucky I love you." And damn, if saying _I love you_ already wasn't another thing that wouldn't have worked had it been said by anyone else, but Tommy didn't get a chance to question it, not when Adam leaned down to suck on Tommy's collarbone, then moved lower, drawing damp paths along Tommy's chest as he moved to Tommy's nipples. He teased one with his tongue, sending hot jolts straight to Tommy's cock. Tommy moaned, and he felt Adam grin just slightly before moving to the other, then trailed lower still, dragging his tongue down Tommy's belly.

"Do you want—"

"Just let me do this." Adam pulled back, and he looked into Tommy's barely open eyes. "Wanna make you feel so good, baby, oh my God, but not enough time. Never enough time."

Tommy thought it felt pretty damn good already, all heat and the tingle of something _more_ spreading throughout his body, and then Adam wrapped his lips around Tommy's cock, and _fuck_ , he thought he knew what good felt like, but this was _more_ , so much more, consuming fire and pleasure and the world-stopping high of an orgasm, but he hadn't come yet, hadn't fallen from the tightrope dance. His nerves were buzzing, his veins filled with molten electricity as Adam slid his lips and tongue around his cock, and it shouldn't have felt this good, shouldn't have felt this soul-shatteringly amazing. "Fuck," he choked out, and realization hit him.

Adam was using _magic_.

Adam glanced up with an amused look in his eye, as though silently saying, _Took you long enough_ , and pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head of Tommy's cock. Tommy bucked against him, and it wasn't enough. "More, dammit," he demanded, as the tip of Adam's tongue dipped into his slit. "Fuck, _more_." Adam slid down again, and nudged a slick finger against Tommy's hole. Tommy thrust back against it, and Adam carefully pushed _inside_ , and Tommy let out a moan at the stretching burn. Too much, too much, but exactly what he needed, obscene pleasurepain as Adam went deeper still, pushing his long finger all the way in. "Fuck, _yes_ ," Tommy breathed, then Adam crooked his finger and found that _spot_ , and oh, _God_ , that was it, Tommy's mind was fucking _gone_ , lost in a blazing haze of Adam's mouth around his cock and Adam slipping a second finger inside and fucking himself on those fingers and in that mouth as bursts of invisible colorful magic caressed his skin. He babbled and moaned, let out tiny little whines as he clenched his eyes closed and lost himself to the sensations, let himself be consumed, and then fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, and it was all too much at once, and he shouted what might have been Adam's name or nothing at all as the world turned to blinding white light and he came.

He lay still for a while, dazed, barely moving as he relearned how to breathe and feel and think. He was dimly aware as Adam crawled up beside him and pulled him into his arms before pressing a kiss against his temple. Tommy snuggled against him, and Adam murmured, "Sorry, honey. I'd love to let you take as long as you need, but we're running out of time."

Tommy let out a displeased groan. "How much?"

"Not much." Adam kissed him again, beside his ear. "I'll make it better next time, baby. I promise."

"Better?" Tommy's clothes reformed around him, and reluctantly, Tommy pulled out of Adam's arms and sat up, even though his muscles didn't want to move yet. "I think that might kill me."

"I hope not." Adam laughed, and climbed off the bed. "C'mon." He held out a hand. "Let's get back."

Tommy reached out and took it, and they were back onstage, surrounded by screams and applause. Hands still linked, they bowed and shared a smile, and they went back to the show. They had more magic to make.


End file.
